gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Just Give Me a Reason
Just Give Me a Reason è una canzone di P!nk ft. Nate Ruess cantata nell'episodio Nuove Direzioni, il tredicesimo della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Noah Puckerman e Quinn Fabray. Testo Quinn: Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Puck (Quinn): I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh Quinn e Puck: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Oh, our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Oh, tear ducts and rust Puck: I'll fix it for us Puck e Quinn: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Puck: You're holding it in Quinn: You're pouring a drink Puck e Quinn: No nothing is as bad as it seems We'll come clean Quinn: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Puck e Quinn: Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts Quinn e Puck: That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Just give me a reason Quinn e Puck: Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Curiosità *E' il primo duetto di Puck e Quinn. Navigazione en:Just Give Me a Reasonde:Just Give Me a Reasones:Just Give Me a Reasonfr:Just Give Me a Reasonpl:Just Give Me a Reason Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes